JusticeClan
This is JusticeClan, a Clan of cats dedicated to solving crimes and saving cats from the Dark Forest. This Clan is co-owned by Phoenix and Sky. Ask if you want to join, but don't mess with other users' cats, please. Personality This clan is made up of the souls of cats who didn't want to die; they are semi-corporeal, functioning as ghosts as far as outsiders are concerned, but they are solid to eachother, and within their clan they grow and function just like living cats; they just can't interact with cats from other clans outside of dreams. They can be toughhearted cats due to their passion for solving crimes. They are very kind at times, but they can also be intensely cruel. If they interrogate, they're tough as steel, but some cry at night because this isn't the life they wanted. They walk in dreams, so they know when a cat is in the Dark Forest. Because of that, they grow suspiscious of outsiders. Also, leaders don't have 9 lives because they are technically already dead, and the only way to kill a JusticeClan cat is to break off all ties holding them to life. Location JusticeClan lives in the hollow of an old marble quarry; the marble is all polished and shiny from wind and rain and the quarry is almost impossible for other cats to find do to its high walls. Prey JusticeClan cats don't require much food due to their...spiritual condition, but they do like to eat the occasional lizard found running around their home. Clan Leader Scarkeeper: Black tom with battle-scarred pelt and cold grey eyes (Phoenix) Deputy Starfall- Sleek silver she-cat with gold star-shaped marking on her forehead and huge, slightly slanted bright blue eyes. (Sky) Apprentice: Dolphinpaw Medicine Cat Goldensun: Gold she-cat with a blue flash on forehead and brown eyes. (Phoenix) MCA Corcrapaw: Small white she-cat with blue-black tabby markings and bright purple eyes. (Sky) (Corcra means purple in Irish.) Warriors Foxwhisker: Ginger tom with blue eyes (Phoenix) Raventalon: Raven-colored tom with dark gray eyes (Phoenix) Snakecoil: Black tom with white paws and yellow eyes (Phoenix) Heatherscent: Purple she-cat with gray eyes, smells of heather (Phoenix) Toadfur: White tom with spiky fur and brown eyes (Phoenix) Icereflection: Black tom with ice blue paws and brown eyes (Phoenix) Mistleap: Black tom with dark gray paws and gray eyes (Phoenix) Bluethorn: Delicate pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes flecked with brown (Sky) Eternallight: Beautiful white and gold she-cat with brilliant golden eyes (Sky) Apprentice: Weepingpaw Sundrop: Big, muscled yellow tom with orange flecks and big orange eyes (Sky) Cobragaze: Tall, long-legged dark brown tom with white and grey tabby patches and narrow, slanted amber eyes. (Sky) Darksong: Lithe, wiry, sleek black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long scar down her left foreleg. (Sky) Apprentice: Deathpaw Spiritking: Handsome white tom with black paws and tail, brown eyes. (Phoenix) Rabbitpelt - Small, fluffy, handsome, muscular, swift, broad-shouldered, quick, long-furred, soft-furred, thick-pelted, short-legged, brown-and-white tom with a dark gray underbelly, creamy paws, a stunted, fluffy white tail like a rabbit's, small, fluffy paws, large, long ears like a rabbits, and big, bright, dark green eyes. (Dove) Eclipseclaw: Slate gray vixen with red claws, darker fur around its neck and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Cherryblossom: Pink she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Nightfang: Half-fox she-cat with a narrow muzzle, dark gray fur with poofy black fur around its neck, red eyelids, two small red marks above its eyes, blue eyes, a poofy tail and tiny red paws. (Phoenix) Watercloud: Beautiful, petite, dark blue she-cat with violet eyes (Phoenix) Flowerpetal: Pale gold she-cat with blue eyes and long tail (Phoenix) Wolfhunter: Shaggy brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Whitewolf: White tom with brown ears and gray eyes (Phoenix) Queens and Kits Cindernight: blue-grey and black tortoiseshell she-cat with long flowing fur and deep, midnight blue eyes, mother of Cobragaze's kits:(Sky) Jellykit: Small white she-cat with swirls of black, grey, silver, and smoke blue with blue and gold flecked eyes(Sky) Crispkit: Light brown tabby tom with silver paws, black ears and muzzle, and slanted dark amber eyes. (Sky) Silverwolf - Elegant, slender, thick-furred, pretty, muscular, broad-shouldered, powerful, long-haired, soft-furred, long-legged, unusually small, silvery-gray she-wolf with a white chest, underbelly, paws, muzzle, and tail tip, a long, bushy tail, long claws, unusually long teeth, a narrow muzzle, large, powerful paws, and large, slightly slanted, bright blue-silver eyes. Mother to Rabbitpelt's kits: (Dove) Wolfkit - Slender, thick-pelted, beautiful, fluffy, half-wolf, elegant, muscular, broad-shouldered, soft-furred, silky-furred, long-haired, powerful, light gray-and-sandy-brown she-cat with a narrow white muzzle, large white paws, a white chest, underbelly, and tail tip, long claws, unusually long teeth, pinkish ear tips, and big, round, glittery, bright, glowing silver eyes that shimmer with mischef. (Dove) Lycankit - Muscular, handsome, fluffy, thick-pelted, half-wolf, broad-shouldered, long-legged, large, swift, long-haired, dark gray tom with huge, fluffier white paws, a narrow white muzzle, a white chest, underbelly, ear tips, and tail tip, very long, sharp claws, unusually long teeth, two longer, fang-like teeth, large ears, long whiskers, and large, almond-shaped, dark, stormy green eyes. (Dove) Apprentices Dolphinpaw: Blue-grey tom with white and cream tabby markings, one black eye and one dark blue eye. (Sky) Deathpaw: Small grey tom with subtly luminescent white swirls, two small, razor-sharp white horns on his head, and pale, luminescent silver eyes that seem to swirl. (Sky) Weepingpaw: Small she-cat with black fur mostly covered by glistening black scales and anguished dark blue eyes. (Sky) Elders Whitewrap: Black tom with white Twoleg cloth around him, gray eyes, former kittypet (Phoenix) RPG Center Current events going on right now: *Clan Life *Uprising Against Gato and Indigo Sign your posts with the signature button, and to make a line hit enter once, then hit - four times. Thank you. Clan Life Scarkeeper watched his Clan. Foxwhisker and Cherryblossom were sharing a touching moment. They were AlchemyClan cats who fell to their deaths, along with Foxwhisker's brother Raventalon, but they refused to leave this world. This Clan was made up of those kind of cats. "StarClan, grant me the courage to lead them through," he meowed quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw padded over to sit beside his leader. In life, the young gray-and-white tom had been a Ghoulclan apprentice; now he served as a herold for those cats who were about to die. He carried a calm aura around him and had a genuine understanding of death. "We will survive." he murmured softly, not looking at Scarkeeper. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 22:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, Heatherscent, Snakecoil and Raventalon came back from patrol. "Any new crimes?" Toadfur asked. "DawnClan and the Dark Forest are fighting, though it's going in DawnClan's advantage," Snakecoil reported. "Too bad it's not a dream," Heatherscent joked. Raventalon sighed. "A bunch of rogues are gangning up on a kitten. Who should go out?" he asked. "Foxwhisker, Spiritking, Deathpaw and Toadfur," Scarkeeper answered. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Check out Deathpaw's page for more info on him and his abilities.) "I can't go, remember Scarkeeper? I'm a weirdo. I only visit dieing cats. If I try and leave with these guys, I'll end up in the dreams of some completely different cat who's on the brink of death." Deathpaw shook his head. "Much though I wish I could go help the kit, I literally can't." he blinked glowing silver eyes. "Not unless it's dieing. How about Dolphinpaw goes instead?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know about Deathpaw, but I have a completely different idea in mind >:D) Scarkeeper smirked, a rare sight for the ghostly cats. "No, that's not what I mean. You have to spook them away," he informed. "Woo!" Foxwhisker purred. "Scare the rogues away using whatever means. If you can, save the kit," Scarkeeper ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ahh, you want us to go as ghosts, not dreamwalkers." Deathpaw nodded at that, relishing the thought of getting out. He looked at the others. "Shall we?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll lead the way!" Foxwhisker volunteered. "Let's go!" Toadfur meowed in agreement. Spiritking rose to his paws. "Okay," he meowed. He was a former CityClan cat who was hit by a Twoleg Monster. Despite his name, he was surprisingly nice. "You'll find the kit in the nearby forest. Save it and scare the rogues silly," Raventalon informed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- As they left, Starfall padded over to Scarkeeper. She cocked her head at Deathpaw. "I wonder why he's different." she murmured quietly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper sighed. "Sometimes it happens. We're nearly at the end of our line. Even I feel a little old," he meowed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps." Starfall murmured. "But we cannot truly die until all our ties to this world are gone. And in that event, Deathpaw would know." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 19:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper nodded. Meanwhile, Foxwhisker was leading the cats to where a group of rogues were ganging up on a small kit. It had a narrow muzzle similar to a fox's, had dark gray fur with poofy black fur around its neck, red eyelids, two small red marks above its eyes, blue eyes, a poofy tail and tiny red paws. It looked barely 2 moons! "Remember, scare them silly!" Foxwhisker hissed. He leapt out of his hiding spot and snarled, "FOOLS!" Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw leapt after him. With glowing silver eyes and glowing white patches of fur, he was an erie sight to see. "HOW DARE YOU!" he hissed, leaping to stand protectively over the kit. His eyes locked on one of the rogues, and a dark smile lit his face. "Your time comes soon, Shifter. I can feel it." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 21:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Torture this cat any further," hissed Spiritking, his fur turning longer for some odd reaosn, "and you'll die!" Foxwhisker gave a snarl that sounded like a fox, and Toadfur unsheathed long claws. The tiny kit looked scared at the rogues, but pure admiration was in her eyes. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw's swirling silver eyes glowed, and he glanced at the others, a question in his eyes. What was going to happen to the kit after the rogues were scared away? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker roared, and the rogues fled. The tiny kit mewed, "Thank you! I'm Night. I didn't think any other cats could see me." Toadfur's whiskers twitched. "You're dead?" he guessed. Night nodded. At once, a fox came out of the bushes. Spiritking would have killed it...if it was alive. It had slate gray fur with red claws, darker fur around its neck, and blue eyes. "Thank you for saving my daughter," it thanked in cat speak. "A fox that speaks our language? Where is your mate?" Foxwhisker asked. "My mate killed me. Call me Eclipse," Eclipse informed. Foxwhisker sighed. "Come to our camp," he ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Back at camp, Dolphinpaw was growing restless. He wandered over to his mentor. "Can I go for a Walk?" he asked, emphasizing the last word to indicate that he meant dreamwalk. She gave him a long look, then nodded. "Yes, but be Very ''careful." he nodded and faded into the dream realm. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!]] 00:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper watched as the cats came back with a fox and a half-fox kit. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Goldensun questioned. "Night was being terrorized by rogues, so we scared them off, but then her mother came up. She can speak cat," Spiritking explained. Eclipse came up. "Sorry for causing so much ruckus," she apologized. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall cocked her head. "And you want to stay here?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have to. You see, we're being hunted by a very powerful rogue. Ever heard of Indigo and Gato?" Eclipse asked. Night whimpered in fear. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall shook her head. "Never heard of 'em." she glanced at her leader. "You want me to show them to a cave? I know there are a few extras." as she spoke her apprentice returned with a whoosh of air. "There you are." she scolded. "You should've been back a while ago. Where were you?" Dolphinpaw shrugged. "Walking." he replied, and wandered away. Starfall glared after him, then turned back to Scarkeeper. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I based Gato off a character from Naruto, just so you know ;)) "Go on, tell us who Indigo and Gato are," Scarkeeper meowed. "Indigo and Gato are tyrants who want all cats they can get so they can rule the forest. They're just as bloodthirsty as Tigerstar," Eclipse hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall hissed in disgust. "More tyrants. Is that all cats know how to be these days? In my day, life was about surviving, not killing." "Just goes to show how old you are!" teased Eternallight, who had just padded over. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeepr's tail twitched. "Ahem, if you could listen. go on, Eclipse," he encouraged. Eclipse nodded. "Indigo is the muscle of the two. He's a huge indigo tom with gray eyes and a yellow flash on his head. Gato is small, but he's the brains. He's a brown tom with spiky fur and cold black eyes," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmmm." muttered Starfall. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What will you do with us?" Night asked. "We must make you a member of our Clan to protect you and your...kit," Scarkeeper meowed. He gave Night the name Nightkit and Eclipse the name Eclipseclaw. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw was still restless. He'd been out Walking all day, and hadn't found anything interesting to do. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper approached Dolphinpaw. "If you need something to do, Whitewrap needs someone to listen to his stories," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 02:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw nodded, willing to do anything to fight the boredom, and headed off to the elder's den. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Whitewrap noticd Dolphinpaw approach him and ask for stories. "Ah, glad you asked, Dolphinpaw! You see..." (Five hours later...) "...and that's when I joined the Clan," Whitewrap finished. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow." Dolphinpaw mewed, suppressing a yawn. So much for combating bordom. "Thats, uh, really neat, Whitewrap." he said. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitewrap nodded. "Come back anytime you want to hear another tale," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw nodded and headed out of the den, finally allowing himself to yawn... goodness, how long could the elder talk? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Five hours long. XD) Scarkeeper sighed wearily. What did Indigo and Gato want with a she-fox and her kit...cub...thing? Heatherscent approached Scarkeeper. "If it's any constellation, Cherryblossom's kits and Nightkit are getting along well," she meowed. Scarkeeper nodded in thanks. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Constellation? As in stars?) Eternallight padded over. "I think they are all getting along well. I don't suppose you've seen Weepingpaw? I think she and Deathpaw wandered off." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Fail........can't remember how to spell it.) Scarkeepr sat upright. "Oh, dear StarClan. Foxwhisker, Raventalon, go and search for them!" he ordered. The two toms headed out of camp. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Kronos is black, muscular, and has huge paws (about the size of a fully grown cat's head) with very long claws. His eyes are red, he has very long teeth, and his pelt is often bloodstained.) Silver curled her tail around her two kits, Wolf and Lycan. Her mate, Rabbitpelt, a LilacClan tom, was fighting off her brother, Kronos. She gasped as Kronos sank his large teeth into the brown-and-white tom's neck. He lunged at Silver when Rabbitpelt was dead. As he grasped her neck, Wolf's small, finely-shaped head was crushed under the weight of the black wolf's paw, killing her instantly. Silver's vision grew fuzzy, but she saw Lycan try to sink his claws into Kronos's throat. As she blacked out, she heard Lycan wail in pain. .::. Silver awoke, her vision fuzzy. Rabbitpelt was beside her, and their kits were between them. She could see a raven-colored tom and a ginger tom nearby. The two toms stopped and stared at them. "W-Who are you?" asked Silver, fright clear in her silver-blue eyes. The ginger tom introduced them. "I am Foxwhisker, and this is Raventalon. We are cats of JusticeClan, the Clan of souls of cats who didn't want to die." Rabbitpelt stared wide-eyed at them. "Y-You mean we're... dead." Raventalon nodded. Mew Mew Zakuro 22:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. Come with us. You won't be harmed anymore," Raventalon promised. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw and Weepingpaw reappeared in camp as Foxwhisker and Raventalon returned with the new cats. Deathpaw had insisted they return; he had felt the cats die. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom greeted her mate. "I hoped you were safe," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Weepingpaw padded silently over to her mentor. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper sighed. "Deathpaw, Weepingpaw, where were you?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw gave a slight shrug. "I sensed... you know, somecat dying, and Weepingpaw offered to come with me. The cat past peacefully." he added. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 21:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I suppose he went right to StarClan or the Dark Forest?" Scarkeeper asked, narrowing his eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deathpaw nodded. "StarClan. He was a good cat. A dutiful father. He had five kits that he raised by himself; their mother died." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarkeeper nodded in approval. "Good," he murmured, sadly. He slunk back into his den. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall followed her leader, looking worried; "Is there something wrong, Scarkeeper?" she asked with concern. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't touch me!" the tom hissed. Heatherscent sighed. "He's my brother, you know. We were both once SolClan cats, killed by bears. His mate, Frozenstorm, was killed by them, and left behind Getsugakit and Blazekit. Scarkeeper looked after them until they became apprentices, then warriors, but we were killed by bears just days before Graysoul retired. Deathpaw's latest case must have brought back some bad memories for him," the she-cat explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh." Starfall looked crestfallen. "I didn't mean to upset him." she murmured sadly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's not your fault. Scarkeeper chose to join this Clan because...he and I have too many things to hold onto," Heatherscent informed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall nodded. "I understand." she murmured softly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom's kits played with Nightkit, squealing in joy. Eclipseclaw purred. "They're going to grow up strong," the fox murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw padded into the den, looking around. "Can I play with them?" he asked hopefully. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure, but be gentle. Waterkit's shy, and I don't want Wolfkit snapping at you for it," Cherryblossom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll be careful." Dolphinpaw promised. He rolled up a ball of moss and began playing roll-the-ball back and forth with the kits, a warm glow in his eyes; he'd make a good father when he had kits of his own. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterkit batted the ball gently, afraid of ruining it. Wolfkit sighed. "She's so scared...I wonder if she's worried?" the tom wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry." Dolphinpaw soothed Waterkit. "If it gets squished, I'll just make a new one." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterkit nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw purred happily, looking up at the queens. "I love playing with the kits." he announced, eyes glowing. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitekit and Flowerkit batted the ball happily. Cherryblossom purred. "They're going to be strong warriors," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starfall poked her head into the nursery. "Dolphinpaw? Come train please." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom nodded. "I think you should go, Dolphinpaw," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw nodded, purred once more at the kits, and departed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 01:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterkit stared after him, happiness in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dolphinpaw's gonna break the heart of a SolClan apprentice...Hehehe. She's gonna fall for him, but his heart's gonna belong to someone else. Still thinking who ''else, but that's the plan) Cindernight cocked her head at the kit, then looked at Waterkit's mother. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom looked at Cindernight. "What is it?" ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing." Cindernight shook her head. "I just never thought I'd see Waterkit so relaxed." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom nodded. "I wish she was a little more relaxed. Maybe she's just worried?" she wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whatcha think? Can't be Weepingpaw, cause she goes with Deathpaw.) Cindernight shrugged. "What does she have to be worried about? And if she was worried, wouldn't she tell someone?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Maybe Waterkit? I know it's a little, ahem, ''obvious...) Cherryblossom sighed. "It must be Gato and Indigo. From the sounds of it, they must be very powerful," she admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whatcha meen obvious?) Cindernight nodded. "Must be." she agreed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Quote myself: "Waterkit stared after him, happiness in her eyes.") Eclipseclaw nodded. "I've seen Indigo for myself. He knocked a tree down just by knocking into it," she admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (oh, I see whatcha mean. Yeah, I think they'd make a cute couple. :) Cindernight shivered, tucking her kits closer to her. "They sound terrifying." she meowed conversationally. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 02:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eclipseclaw sighed as she wrapped her fluffy tail around Nightkit. "They're cats like JusticeClan cats. They're not one to waste time with pleasantries, either," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cindernight shook her head. "Death should be restful; not hurtful." she muttered distractedly. Starfall and Dolphinpaw were practicing battle moves in the center of camp; it was the best place for it, clear and empty of obstruction. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Tell that to them. Gato and Indigo died when a monster killed them. Since then, they've been planning on destroying everything to make it a paradise for them," Eclipseclaw informed. Nightkit shivered, scared. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cindernight shook her head again. Outside the queens could hear Dolphinpaw's merry laughter at something one of his clanmates had said or done. The sound was warm and happy. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker was on his back, yelping in pain. Raventalon chuckled. "So you tried to do a backflip...and you failed," he meowed. "Oh, hush up!" Foxwhisker retorted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Haha, love it!) Dolphinpaw was still purring loudly with amusement. "That was great!" he spluttered. Starfall shook her head, though her eyes were twinkling. "Are you alright, Foxwhisker?" she asked concernedly. Dolphinpaw moved to help the warrior up, looking at his mentor as he did so. "Kin I go for a Walk? I promise I'll be back before moonhigh." Starfall nodded absently, still looking at Foxwhisker. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker got up and saw Heatherscent collapsing in amusement. "It isn't funny!" Foxwhisker retorted. "You're right. It was hilarious!" Heatherscent purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eternallight shook her head. "Don't worry, Foxwhisker; it happens to the best of us," she purred. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sure, you don't try to perform a backflip to show how cool you are, Eternallight!" Foxwhisker protested. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw had gone for his Walk. "Of course I don't," Eternallight agreed, shaking her head, but we all gotta do something, and apparently backflips aren't for you either." she smiled. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, he almost got it," Spiritking meowed. He padded up to Foxwhisker. "The hardest part is landing correctly. Let me show you," the tom meowed. He did a perfect backflip, landing neatly. Foxwhisker copied as well as he could. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Better." Eternallight said thoughtfully. "Just need practice, I guess." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker nodded. Heatherscent got up. "Please don't tell Scarkeeper," Foxwhisker begged. "I won't," Heatherscent meowed, padding away. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The Wolfkit in this post is Silverwolf's kit) Wolfkit gently play-fought with Lycankit. The tiny she-cat had lept onto her larger brother, lightly digging her paws into her brothers neck. He growled playfully and flipped onto his back, trying to crush her. Wolfkit noticed this and gracefully lept off. Lycankit scrambled to his paws, but as soon as he got up, Wolfkit hooked her paw under his legs and yanked his legs out from under him. "Nice move, Wolfkit," he said. "But I'll get you next time!" "Maybe you will, maybe you won't," said Wolfkit, smirking slightly. LettuceThe Porpoise 21:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom purred. Waterkit snuggled close to her mother. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispkit cocked his head at Wolfkit and Lycankit. "Can I play too?" he asked. Just then, Dolphinpaw, who had returned from his Walk, returned, padding to sit in the entrance to the nursery like a gaurd, smiling at the queens and kits. "Hi." he said amiably. "Anything you guys need?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't need anything at the moment, but thanks," Cherryblossom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightkit snook out of camp. "Okay, let's see if my hunch is right," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hunch what?" asked a voice from behind Nightkit, and Jellykit slipped into view. "Where are you going?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightkit looked at Jellykit with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Jellykit, but I can't stay here knowing Gato and Indigo are causing trouble," she meowed before vanishing into the night... ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, wait for me!" Jellykit bounded after her. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, Jellykit!" Nightpaw meowed. She looked truly upset. "I need to go somewhere, and I doubt where I'm going they'll accept the fact there are two ghost kits coming to see them." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But you can't go alone," Jellykit protested. "It's dangerous out there for kits like us." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfkit delicately washed one of her paws as she watched what was happening between Jellykit and Nightpaw. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 19:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm half-fox. I know what to do in a situation because I've been dead for 5 moons. How easy do you think it is to see cats die and be unable to do anything?" Nightkit asked.♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jellykit glanced at Wolfkit, then back at Nightkit. "Be careful. Come back soon." she mumbled dejectedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will. I'm sorry," Nightkit apologized as she ran away. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- The next morning, Dolphinpaw poked his head into the nursery. "Hey everybody. Can I get you anything?" he asked politely. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 19:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom padded out. "Oh, hey, Dolphinpaw," she greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hello." Dolphinpaw replied, dipping his head respectfully. Despite all his macho-ness sometimes, he did have a healthy dose of respect for those higher in the clan structure than him. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eclipseclaw sighed wearily. "Hello, Dolphinpaw." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 11:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw tilted his head. "Is there something wrong?" he asked softly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 21:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just feel a little ill, that's all," Eclispeclaw informed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Would you like me to get Goldenson for you?" Dolphinpaw asked concernedly. Behind Eclipseclaw he could see Waterkit playing with the other kits. He smiled. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 21:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cherryblossom's kits are apprentices) "Nah, I just need to rest. I came back into the nursery to clean up a little," Eclispeclaw meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops, musta missed that; disregard that last sentence.) "Oh, Okay. Anything else I can do for you?" Dolphinpaw asked politely. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 22:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, I'll be fine," Eclipseclaw meowed, padding back to the warriors den. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Dolphinpaw gave a respectful nod and wandered out into the center of the camp. His mentor had gone out on patrol without him, and he was intensely bored. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 22:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker yawned, bored. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Foxwhisker!" called Dolphinpaw. "Race you around the camp!" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 22:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Foxwhisker meowed, leaping to his paws. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dolphinpaw took off at a dead run around the edge of the camp, calling back over his shoulder, "You're gonna lose!" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 22:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxwhisker darted to catch up. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Glancing behind himself again, Dolphinpaw almost tripped over a ball of sleeping fur in the way. "Hey, watch where you sleep!" he called and continued running. Foxwhisker was catching up. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]The Future's bright, so don't look back! 22:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Raventalon raised his head. "Excuse me for taking a nap." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightpaw trotted through the Clan entrance with some moss. "Hey." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 15:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Phoenix Category:Clans owned by Sky